Passionate Awareness
by Nell Greenwood
Summary: “I love this city.” He said gazing out at the scene before him. “I know,” she said quietly. Reaching up and cradling his face in her hands. Crossover fic. Kinda obvious to figure especially if you watch both shows. But I couldnt resist. Oneshot


**AN - Yes I know I shouldnt be writing new stories when I have yet to finish my other one. I just couldn't shake the idea so I wrote it up really quickly. There should be another chapter of The Light that Chases Away the Darkness soon though. R&R I beg of you. But no flames. Oneshot unless otherwise motivated. which knowing me could take forever. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing from either show. Except season DVD's. If I did own them do you really think I'd be writing these as fanfic stories?**

Passionate Awareness

He pushed her against the wall of the apartment building and kissed her deeply. They had been inside admiring the view but then he told her it was even better from the outside. So out they ventured. Wearing only sweaters to protect against the mid-March New York chill.

"I love this city." He said gazing out at the scene before him. Skyscrapers and the most beautiful sunset either of them had ever seen. "That's why I had to save it. And to think of all those people who would've lost someone. It was so hard to think about, I mean just the concept of it was staggering. And I felt so alone. Because everywhere I turned things seemed to be happening to stop me from getting out."

She turned and looked up at him, her sky blue eyes gazing into his chocolate brown eyes. "I know," she said quietly. Reaching up and cradling his face in her hands. "But you'll never be alone again. No matter what I'll always be beside you. I made the promise when I put this ring on."

He smiled down at her. "I love you so much." He whispered. The emotion he felt then almost too strong for words. "I love you too." She whispered back. Then kissed him.

He pushed her back against the apartment building and deepened the kiss. Only pulling apart when they needed air. "How are we going to explain this to our kids?" He questioned. Upon seeing the look on her face he immediately backtracked. "I mean if you want kids, and not right away I mean we wouldn't want to rush into anything," she silenced him with a kiss. "We can deal with that when we come to it. I do want kids, definitely. But not right away. I'd like to have some time where it's just you and me. Learning more and growing into each other. And when we have kids we'll tell them when they're old enough to understand the responsibilities and consequences of their abilities." He kissed her again. "God, I'd be so lost without you."

"And I'd be lost without you." She laughed. "What's your brother gonna think about this?"

"Well you know my brother. We'll just have to see I guess. But I really don't care." He said brushing away a lock of hair from her forehead. "I love you and that's all that matters."

They walked back over to the wall at the edge of the deck. "You know, you kind of remind me of the city. You're strong, beautiful, but full of some mystery at the same time. I mean I've lived here my entire life and I'm still discovering new things about New York all the time. I want us to know each other so well when we've been married for 40 years that we can almost read each others thoughts. But I still want us to be able to grow and learn about each other."

"I like that idea." She smiled. "There are things you do need to know though. And soon, cause I know if I don't tell you they'll explode in our faces and ruin everything. I don't think I could survive if that happened."

"We'll talk. But later. Right now I just want it to be you and me."

He kissed her again and she responded by deepening the kiss. Suddenly she felt nothing but air beneath her feet. She pulled away and looked down. Holding onto him even tighter when she realized they were flying above the city now. She moved so she was standing on his feet, and he held onto her waist tighter so she wouldn't fall. He looked into her eyes, seeing her emotions, her fears, her hurts, some that he could almost feel the emotional scars seemed so deep. He wanted nothing more than to cure them and he knew given time her could. But most of all he could see her love. It overwhelmed every other emotion he could see in her. "I love you, Rory Petrelli." He said quietly. "I love you too, Peter Petrelli."


End file.
